


wanna se(date) you

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [61]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Banter, First Time, Hate Sex, M/M, Murder Kink, Senpai Notice Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: “But senpai, I've never done this kind of thing before. What if ithurts?”





	wanna se(date) you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 3: Fan Soundtracks for [the prompt: Hanamiya/Imayoshi, ](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13571397#cmt13571397)[Use Me - Miguel](https://open.spotify.com/track/2dpZuh58EaAhfLxzAH7AxT).

“But senpai, I've never done this kind of thing before. What if it hurts?” 

Shouichi had to roll his eyes at the fake, trembling voice Hanamiya put on just then. How stupid did he think Shouichi was? Now that question was best left unanswered, as Shouichi well knew. He sighed and used the pillowcase to polish his glasses. 

“You shouldn't do that, it'll scratch the glass,” Hanamiya said, in a more normal tone of voice. 

“Glad you're looking out for me, Makoto-kun,” Shouichi said sweetly. “But my glasses will be fine.” 

Hanamiya crawled closer to him, his teeth and tongue rubbing against his lower lip, as he couldn’t decide whether to bite or lick. “I was just thinking. If you ever fell off a building, the thirty-sixth floor of your parents’ high-rise, for example, it’d be a pity if those glasses to get crushed too, wouldn’t it? I would keep them with me, and put them on you, afterwards.” 

Shouichi shook his head and caressed Hanamiya’s cheek. It was still smooth against the palm of his hand. He grinned wider. “Already sharing murder fantasies, Makoto-kun? What a kinky little bitch you are.” 

“You do it too,” Hanamiya said, getting his cock out. 

Shouichi rolled his eyes but obliged. He described, with a smile, how he’d slowly poison Hanamiya, robbing him of his senses, one by one, until, finally, Hanamiya would beg him for release. 

“Unrealistic,” Hanamiya said, panting. He wiped his sticky hands on Shouichi’s pillow and snickered at the look on Shouichi gave him. 

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?” Shouichi said, finally, impatiently. He had things to do. People to see. He didn’t have time for Hanamiya’s little games, no matter how much they used to amuse him. He was a third year now -- almost -- and his thoughts should be trained on the future, not on the past. 

Hanamiya was pouting at him, like he knew the bent of Shouichi’s thoughts. It wasn’t so much cute as it was oddly threatening. It was always dangerous to turn your back on Hanamiya, after all. 

But still Shouichi wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t give in to the temptation to poke where it was sore. “Face it, Makoto-kun, you’re a bit of a one trick pony. You see someone better than you and you destroy that person. It only makes you seem very insecure.” 

“You’re so mean, Imayoshi-senpai. You only seek to exploit other people’s weakness for your own gain. You want to control people, you don’t care about them.” 

“And you do?” 

“Well, I don’t care about you. But my team…” 

“That’s really sweet, Makoto-kun. You know, I defend you when people call you a sociopath. You’re not, your touching team feelings prove it.” 

“I hate you.”

“So you won’t let me fuck you? What a waste of time.” Shouichi got out of bed and started to dress. He checked his phone and saw that he had just enough time to catch the 6:45 train home. 

But Hanamiya wasn’t done with him. He reached out and pulled Shouichi back into bed and trapped him the cage of his arms. Smugly, he smiled down at him. Shouichi smiled back. 

“I don’t want you to fuck me,” Hanamiya said, licking at his lips. He rubbed up against Shouichi suggestively.

“No?” Shouichi said. “But I’m not sure if I want your cock in me either, Makoto-kun?” 

“What would persuade you?” 

Shouichi pretended to think about it. “You do my homework for a month.” 

“No one would believe that you were capable of doing it in my level, Imayoshi-senpai.” 

“Try. I believe in you.” 

“Such an inspirational speech. Now, suck me, senpai. Get me nice and wet.” 

Shouichi sighed and complied with Hanamiya’s wishes. He still had so much left to learn, the ignorant boy. Luckily, Shouichi was there to help him.


End file.
